


Mystical elf/harpy ladies because reasons

by bravelove (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: I'm tired and it's late, but I have a new ship
Relationships: Harpy Lady Sisters/Mystical Elf





	Mystical elf/harpy ladies because reasons

**Author's Note:**

> gmakng this is SO OLD

Mystical elf's fluttered for a second as she was called out of her card, as usual she was in her praying position, ears perked for the command of her master, although a scent in the air was making it quiet hard to focus, making her want to stand and search for the smell. Struggling to remain still she heard her master say "The eyeshadow is based on pheromones, chemicals which attract the opposite sex. It works on men...not women!"

  
Mystical elf groaned and thought to herself "What kind of heteronormative bullshit is this. What was that saying Dark Magician Girl used once? That she was to gay for this? Yes that was it! She really resonated with that phrase right not."

  
She stood up and stretched blowing a kiss at the delectable smelling harpy sisters and took an offensive position, throwing a wink at the girls for good measure, her master watched, mouth gaping. "Wh- wa- HUH?!"

  
Mystical Elf rolled her eyes while the harpy ladies master laughed and said "You go Elf! No room for this heteronormatizing junk in Duel Monsters! And Yugi? It's called being gay, and it's glorious."


End file.
